Las aves y las abejas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: -¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?- / Solo una simple pregunta pone en grandes aprietos a cualquier adulto. / / TRADUCCIÓN.


**(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN.** **El fic original pertenece a** **Yemi Hikari.** **)**

Las aves y las abejas.

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?-

-Toshiro… ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?-

-Tu hija Kurosaki Karin me reveló que no son la capitana Unohana ni ningún otro doctor los que hacen a los bebés para la gente como yo pensaba.-

-A ver, yo tengo una mejor pregunta que esa. ¿Por qué no estás enojado conmigo?-

-¿Por qué debería?-

-Toshiro… yo te abandone.-

-¿Y qué con eso?-

-¿Acaso eso no te enfureció?-

-Por supuesto que sí.-

-…-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-

-A ningún lado, solo pensé que tendrías cosas que querrías reclamarme.-

-No veo cuál sería el sentido de eso después de todos estos años. ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta sí o no?-

-Toshiro… ¿nadie te explicó nunca sobre las aves y las abejas?-

-Son animales.-

-No me refería a eso…-

-Ambos vuelan.-

-Toshiro…-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es mentira?-

-Toshiro, las aves y las abejas representan a las mujeres y los hombres.-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con "por qué"?-

-Son especies diferentes y las dos tienen sus propios machos y hembras, no tiene el menor sentido.-

-De acuerdo, tal vez esa no sea exactamente la mejor explicación.-

-¿Explicación sobre qué?-

-Toshiro…-

-Deja de mirarme así.-

-¿Así cómo?-

-Me estás mirando como solías hacerlo cuando creías que estaba preocupado por algo, ya no soy un niño pequeño, no necesitó que me mires de esa forma.-

-Yo no dije que fueras un niño.-

-¿Puedes solo responder a mi pregunta?-

-…-

-Capitán, no suspires como si esto fuera frustrante para ti, si tanto te molesto entonces dímelo y me iré. Puedo preguntarle a alguien más, como a tu hijo, tal vez…-

-¡No! Ni siquiera pienses en preguntarle a Ichigo. Me enferma pensar en lo que ese idiota inventaría para decirte…-

-¿Estás diciendo que no sería sincero conmigo?-

-En el caso de que lo fuera, seguramente te daría una explicación muy pobre, si no, entonces te daría una explicación ridícula esperando que te lo tragases.-

-¿Cómo cuál?-

-Las aves y las abejas…-

-Tú fuiste el que intento darme esa respuesta.-

-No. Lo que quiero decir es que la charla de las aves y las abejas es la respuesta más corta a tu pregunta, pero en realidad es una explicación muy compleja.-

-Solo escúpelo.-

-Bien. Los bebés se hacen cuando dos personas del sexo opuesto tienen sexo. Ellos…-

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! Ya capte la idea, no volveré a preguntar, jamás.-

-Toshiro…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué vas a hacer si conoces a una chica (por ejemplo Karin) con la que quieras formar una familia, eh?-

-… ¿Adoptar?-

-Toshiro…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Está bien que una pareja casada haga ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes.-

-¿Por qué, exactamente, me estás diciendo esto?-

-Lo averiguaras eventualmente. O al menos eso espero.-

Fin.

 **(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN.** **El fic original pertenece a** **Yemi Hikari. )**

Hola! :D

Feliz San Valentin n.n

Ehh... ahora, he decidido que voy a hacer unas cuantas traducciones, por supuesto con el debido permiso de la autora, y decidí empezar con algo pequeño de solo dialogos ya que es la primera vez que estoy traduciendo algo y espero que les haya gustado :3

Estas traducciones no las voy a contar como parte de mis OS HK ya que no salieron de mi imaginación, y ahora todavía queda pendiente q suba la adaptacion Multi-chap y continue con Extraterrestrial y eso xP

Este fic me pareció muy gracioso y divertido, espero que les gustara tanto como a mí n_n

Y EL FIC NO ES MÍO, ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN! Y si, lo digo muchas veces porq luego no quiero ver a nadie diciendo "oye, felicidades por tu buen fic, q fic tan lindo hiciste, cómo se te ocurrió?" :v Me choca q digan ese tipo de cosas en las traducciones cuando se deja en claro q lo son :T Todos los creditos para Yemi Hikari nwn

Los personajes de Tite Kubo y el fic de Yemi Hikari.

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
